1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer for a combustible gas dissolved in an oil such as an insulating oil in a transformer which is in an operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a concentration of a combustible gas in an oil is measured, a sample oil is sampled through a valve equipped at the bottom of the transformer (1) as shown in FIGS. 1 (A), (B) and (C) into a sample vessel for the oil (2). A predetermined quantity of the sampled oil is charged into Torricelli's desorbing device (3). The gas dissolved in the oil is desorbed and a part of the desorbed gas is sampled as a test gas into a syringe (4). The test gas in the syringe (4) is fed into a combustible gas detector (5) to measure the concentration thereof.
In the conventional system, the operation from the sampling of the sample oil to the measurement of the concentration of the combustible gas is operated by a manual operation. A gas desorbing device using mercury has been mainly employed. A gas desorbing device which is convenient for using in various places has not been developed. The operation from the sampling of the oil to the measurement of the concentration of the combustible gas is not continuous, whereby a dead capacity of equipments is large to cause a great loss of the sample of the gas. The desorbing device is to desorb the combustible gas from the oil by forming a vacuum space on the surface of the oil. Therefore, when the gas content in the oil is not enough, the gas used for the measurement is not satisfactorily obtained. These are serious disadvantages.